Chivalry is Dead
Chivalry is Dead is the fourteenth episode of the third season. Plot Rusty, the hard worker and perfectionist that he is, occasionally works himself too hard. On one particular occasion, he breaks down at a farm by Strawberry Grove. While his driver searches for a telephone, the little diesel notices a strange tower with spinning arms, but thinks little of it. After a while of waiting, Bertram arrives, distressed at Rusty's situation. Rusty barely manages to keep Bertram focused on the task at hand, but after a monologue or two, Bertram finally departs, taking Rusty to the depot. As the workmen begin to repair him, Rusty asks Mr. Hugh about the tall tower. Mr. Hugh tells him that it is a wing turbine to produce energy. Rusty is intrigued, when Bertram arrives, grandly and extravagantly proclaiming that he will restore the Skarloey Railway to its former glory by taking care of Rusty's maintenance work. As he departs, Skarloey arrives and collects Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice for his train. Rusty is anxious to see what the passengers think of his hard work, and Skarloey is equally excited to see for himself, but after a very smooth ride, with only one small bump near the farm, all the passengers can talk about is the wind turbine and how horrid it is. When Rusty hears about this, he is incredibly frustrated. Sir Handel and Duncan laugh at the diesel's expectations of grateful passengers, but Bertram assures Rusty that he will right the wrongs done to him. Rusty, finally at his breaking point, snaps at the Old Warrior, concerning Bertram even more for his friend's condition. The next day, Bertram offers to work the line once more, even after Rusty is repaired. While passing the farm, a dreadful sound is heard. Mr. Hugh examines, but only Bertram notices that the rails have come off from the sleepers, and now point directly at the turbine. He neglects to mention this to Mr. Hugh, as he confides in a pig that he plans to "slay the beast" to restore Rusty's honor. When Bertram arrives at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he convinces Sir Handel, Freddie, and Mighty Mac to give him their trucks. They all do so, slightly confused, as Bertram determinedly sets off, laughing maniacally, armed and ready to vanquish his spinning, bladed foe. Rusty arrives just in time to see Bertram leave, and the other engines explain the situation to the best of their ability. Rusty quickly grasps what Bertram has planned, and instantly set off, as Sir Handel and Duncan try to convince the little diesel to let Bertram go out "honorably." Rusty ignores them and races off to stop Bertram's mindless crusade. As Bertram is climactically racing to his own doom, with Rusty close behind, he proudly proclaims that he will slay the giant for Rusty, with the trucks urging him on. As they approach the farm, Mr. Hugh successfully couples Rusty to the train, and as Bertram runs off the rails, Rusty stops him just in time, and the Old Warrior slows to a halt, barely nudging the bladed tower. Rusty is dumbfounded at Bertram and his chivalrous endeavor, but Bertram is ashamed that he has failed his quest to restore Rusty's honor and make him feel appreciated. However, Rusty tells the old engine that the fact that Bertram would attempt such a mindless, insane feat for his honor did in fact make him feel very appreciated, and apologized for snapping at him the night before, thanking Bertram for being there for him. This instantly brings the Old Warrior to tears, as honor is restored, and the day's adventure comes to an end. Elsewhere, Nelson, Kelly, Isobella, and Oliver are preparing to leave for a major new job, but Oliver seems to be distracted by an odd old lamp in his bucket. Nelson and Kelly help assure him that they can help him if he needs it, but he shrugs it off, and apologizes for his absent mindedness, as the Pack set off to their new workplace. Characters *Paxton *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Bertram *Fearless Freddie *Mighty Mac *Oliver *Nelson *Kelly *Mr. Hugh *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Flora (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Flora's Tram Coach (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Lorry 1 (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Madge (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *George (cameo) *Watson (cameo) *Foreman Okamoto (cameo) *Scott Wallis (cameo) *Jenny Packard (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) Rusty's driver also speaks. He is voiced by Toby's Windmill. Trivia *A promo entitled "Bertram to the Rescue" was uploaded on September 23, 2016. *This episode's plot is loosely adapted from Miguel de Cervantes' Don Quixote. *This episode marks the first time Kelly has been voiced by the TheTrainModeller, Nelson by Shortround551, and Oliver by HiroTheJapaneseTrain. *This episode marks Mr. Hugh and the Narrow Gauge Coaches' first speaking roles. Gallery chivalyisdeadpromo.png|Episode Promo Rusty races chivalry is dead promo.jpg Rusty Strawberry grove filed Terrence.jpg Bertram at the farm.jpg Bertram at the farm with plane .jpg Rusty and Mr Hugh.jpg The Depot Evening .jpg rustyrescue.png rustyrescue2.png Rusty and Mr. Hugh.jpg Rusty rescues like a pro.jpg Rusty Strawberry grove.jpg Rusty and his driver and BERTRAM.jpg Roadwork Vicarstown.jpg GinaMTC24.jpeg Yesh Skarloey Chivalry is Dead 2 ska.jpg Post Pack Nelson.jpg Oliver Kelly George.jpg Nelson with trailer.jpg Nelson with trailer Oliver Isobella.jpg Narrow gauge bridge .jpg Lamp stuff.jpg Isobella Nelson Oliver.jpg Ghost frame .jpg Bertram yeah man.jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty.jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty fly for a white guy.jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty fly for a white guy trucks Freddie.jpg Bertramslatechilvary.png Bertramchivarly.png Rustychase.png Rustybridgechivalry.png Chivalyisdeadrusty.png Rusty races chivalry.jpg Rusty Wind Turbine.PNG Rusty Stepney Main in da hills.PNG Skarloey's Traverse.PNG Skarloey Station Stop.PNG grumpy passengers.PNG Duncan.PNG The Cynics.PNG solioqy Bertram.PNG Mr Hugh.PNG BMQ.PNG paxton.PNG Mighty Bertram.PNG Rusty BMQ.PNG Wait!!!!.PNG failed intentions.PNG failure.PNG ghostly.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3